


Not That I'm Complaining

by scribblywobblytimeylimey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Kiss, Getting Together, Here we go..., Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Steve is a sub who knows what he wants, Stony - Freeform, cockblocking aliens, hang on let me re-read this thing I'm sure there's more to it than aliens and cocksucking, oh yeah, sort of? Does an underground hall-come-lair count as public?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblywobblytimeylimey/pseuds/scribblywobblytimeylimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time they save the world, Steve sucks Tony off against the wall without a word of explanation. Tony’s pretty okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's how this is gonna play out:
> 
> 1.) I have so much more smut to share on AO3 this coming year, so if you like any of this stuff you might like to subscribe. It gives me the warm fuzzies and gives you p0rn alerts free.
> 
> 2.) This one's a real quickie but there's also a short fluffy epilogue to come.
> 
> 3.) If this gets to, say, 50 kudos in 3 days, I'll upload the epilogue immediately after (so if you like it and you want it, share it with friends!), and if not, I'll upload it at some other point, probably after a week or whenever I remember.  
> [EDIT: Wow, okay, you guys are awesome - I thought 3 days was outlandish, let alone 5 hours...little thing up asap, and instead, if this is at 100 in 3 days, I'll get another oneshot to you this week :)]
> 
> 4.) Most of the coming stuff is oneshots, but there'll be some chapter fics (all smut) which will function the same way as above.
> 
> 5) Un-beta'd, so corrections are appreciated.
> 
> 6.) enjoy the peen
> 
> (*7.) oh yeah there wasn't already enough self-promotion so yeah follow me on tumblr)

 

As soon as he was absolutely positive he wasn’t dead, Tony Stark put his faceplate up and took a long, deep breath. He looked around himself and saw absolutely no movement that wasn’t also red, white, and blue; only confirming JARVIS’ diagnosis that _the coast appears to be clear, Sir; casualties estimated at sixty-five._

He broke into a grin. “W _ooooooo_ hoooo! Yeah!” He clapped. “Eat it, aliens! Did we just win, or did we just totally win?” He laughed, moonwalking through the dark silence of the underground hall. “I bet you thought he had me there, with his-“ JARVIS was telling him to stop dancing, he had a greenstick fracture in his tibia, but he couldn’t even feel it. “With that giant alien spear thing and his-“

Steve was storming towards him in an even darker silence and for a second Tony panicked that JARVIS had been on speaker phone or something, but then Steve pushed him back against the wall and ripped off his own mask.

Tony didn’t even get a chance to open his mouth before he kissed him.

_Kissed him._

_Steve._

_**When** exactly -_

_Okay._

Alien attacks and broken legs, he could handle…

Tony suddenly realized his hands were hovering in mid-air like he was frozen. He definitely wasn’t, though – if anything, he was already overheating in his suit, and with Steve right there, right up against him, one hand flat on the wall behind him and the other around the back of his neck, kissing Tony – well, alright, maybe Tony was kissing him back, but that was only because he was too shocked to have thought this through yet, and it would have been rude not to – well, it wasn’t exactly cooling him down.

_So Steve._

_Kissing him._

And inhaling him, and exhaling Tony’s name against his lips, and stroking all over his neck – Tony couldn’t feel it through the suit, but he could still _feel_ it.

He probably shouldn’t have kissed back, so that he could think about it _before_ he knew his face was red and his palms were sweating and his whole body felt like it was vibrating with warmth, but he was still a genius who could figure out what to do within the next three seconds, and the next three seconds shouldn’t get _too_ dangerous.

_So Steve._

He flirted with him a lot, obviously, because Tony flirted with anyone and everyone who got within earshot – which Steve did a lot, obviously.

He never really thought it meant anything. Maybe he flirted more with Steve than the others, but he was just such an easy target, with the way his ears always went bright pink and he sometimes even stammered (almost imperceptibly). Tony did have the ace up his sleeve that Steve wasn’t as used to hearing about Tony’s favorite words as anything other than “fondue”. Besides, Natasha would kill him, Clint would kill him, Maria would kill him, Thor might take him up on it (but Tony wasn’t entirely sure yet what he could do with a literal God), Pepper would certainly kill him for overstepping the boundaries she stipulated three months ago, and Bruce could kill him without meaning to (though that made it all the more fun).

Three seconds shouldn’t get too dangerous, but they did. Something about Steve – just his presence – slowed Tony’s thoughts down until they ground to a halt, and the way he was kissing him…well, if ever a kiss screamed “ _I want to suck your cock_ ”, it was this one.

And _that_ was dangerous. Tony put his hands up against Steve’s chest, because he was enjoying the things Steve’s tongue was doing to his own just a bit too much, and when there was finally an inch of space between them again, Tony said, “Well, Cap. I didn’t know you cared.” And his voice _definitely_ didn’t shake; nor was it hoarse, as if Steve had sucked the strength of it straight out of his mouth.

Steve really was _all_ up on him. “I thought you were dead, you _stupid_ asshole,” he muttered, moving onto kissing his jaw and his neck. All Tony could do was blink while the rest of his brain shrugged – until it felt like Steve was about to snap off a chunk of the suit.

Tony signalled it to fold back off his shoulders. “Easy, tiger…”

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.” He bit the crook of his neck, and – well, Tony had to get a bit more of the suit off, before something ended up broken. Then Steve started to kiss ever lower; slowly, thoroughly, wetly, with a hint of nipping, leaving a damp red trail, agonizingly slow.

“I handled it fine,” he argued pointlessly. Somebody needed to pinch him – this was eerily similar to many of his other post-battle conversations with Steve, only Steve wasn’t normally shaking or kissing him like a goddamn expert. When exactly did he get the time to practise this? Cap’s virginity was just about the only thing they all agreed on. _No, don’t think about it._

Steve only dug his nails into his chest as more of his body was revealed, tracing his muscles with his lips. “Shut up. Just shut up.”

“Okay,” he agreed in a high voice, but then Steve dropped to his knees and he was sure his face must have been an absolute picture. His skin was alight with sensitivity, and when Steve pulled away one of his leg plates and got to work on his inner thigh, he groaned softly and swallowed hard, and then Steve moved his hand across a little to disrobe him completely.

He squirmed back against the wall, because yes, his cock was hard, and no, he was not about to say no to Captain America’s mouth on it, but he was having a bit of difficulty adjusting to the thought that Cap got his jollies sucking guys off anyway - and even more so, the thought that Steve seemed like the straightest and most successfully celibate guy on the planet and he was still _fucking his abs with his tongue, god Steve, tiny bit lower_ , and seemingly panicking less about it than the guy who had more sex than anyone else on the planet, because men were definitely _not_ his division but by _god_ was he fucking hard right now.

Oh, yeah. Steve _definitely_ seemed okay with this.

"Steve-" He reached his hand down to him, down to him, down to Steve's face between his legs, which he just couldn't get his head around enough to touch even his hair. "What is - I don't-"

Steve pulled back from that filthy fucking kiss that was doing things to Tony’s body and inviting him to think of that all-too-touchy and frequently-left-untouched subject of his sexual orientation, and damn it, how could _Steve_ the _virgin_ from the _40s_ be right there on his knees with his mouth right next to his dick like it was the most natural thing in the world when Tony couldn’t even handle it?

"Do you want me to stop?" Steve asked, eyes so clear and blue and his cheeks flushed with impatience, not embarrassment.

Tony swallowed, aware he was staring. "No – it – I just – well, I..."

"Then shut up for once in your damn life, you kamikaze maniac," Steve advised him, voice deep and pressing right up into his hip, "and let me get you off already."

Tony's breath caught in his gut. He blinked a lot and licked his lips, but Steve wasn't even looking - too busy with the wet-hot kiss against the bare inner V of his hip, his cheek warm right next to Tony's erection. _Okay, decent logic. Might as well enjoy this. He wasn’t about to be trumped on the sexual ‘guess what’ front._ "Steve..."

He did manage to touch his hair this time, reaching down to the bottom and loosely combing up with his fingertips, guiding him just gently.

He needed no more prompting.

Tony's mouth opened, but it took a moment for it to come out, " _Oh,_ " like Steve's lips around the head of his cock was a slow revelation. He took his time, licking loosely, letting his mouth lubricate him - took hold of the base of Tony's cock and pulled off with the sort of sound Tony had almost forgotten and just looked Tony in the eye as he held him, letting his saliva run down him, before getting his eyes back on the task, his mouth too, back to drooling all over his cock.

 _You are forbidden,_ Tony told himself that very instant, _from ever again claiming to have zero interest in men._ It was a good thing he only had about 4% secret occasional interest, or he might already have come on Steve’s face. Oh god, don’t even _think_ about that…

Tony let out a broken groan and Steve pushed his mouth further onto him. "Sweet Jesus, Steve," he said as his thighs started to quiver. Steve stuck his elbow between them and rested his palm on his hip, pushing him back harder against the wall. Then he grabbed Tony's nearest hand and stuck it on the back of his head.

"Oh, so _this_ is what you want," Tony rumbled, trying to find his feet again but with more than a hint of surprise coloring his voice, because damn, who knew. He curved his palm around him firmly but not forcefully, until it almost felt he was cradling that quick, filthy tongue right against the underside of his head. "Oh, yeah…"

Steve pulled back, eyes dangerously dark, and rubbed his lips against him. "Talk to me," he said.

"Oh, now you want me to talk?” He breathed incredulously, his laugh more of a moan. “I'll talk alright, you dick. When were you planning on saying something about this? Or were you going to wait until an alien killed me? Or until you died of blue balls-"

He felt Steve's nose bump against his stomach and his cock hit the back of his throat and his moan said _**this** is a plateau_. "God. Oh my god, you are _filthy_."

"Mmmhmm," Steve hummed in agreement, eyes closed, still working his cock like he fully intended not to stop until Tony was shooting down his throat.

Tony could see himself obliging a bit sooner than anticipated.

"So, what? You want me talking dirty to you?"

Steve nodded eagerly around his cock, kept on nodding like he was waiting for something, and it sent Tony's head spinning in all kinds of ways.

"And what else?" He murmured.

Steve grabbed his hand again and pushed it onto the nape of his neck, then stuck his own palm on top of it and shoved his head right onto Tony's cock.

Tony grunted _loud_ and bit down on his lip, sparks filling his closed eyelids, head falling back as he felt his precum leaking into Steve's waiting mouth. "Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you," he said breathlessly to nobody.

He let his hands tangle tight into Steve's hair and hoped he could last another minute after that non-verbal request to grab Captain America’s head and fuck into his mouth. "You been thinking about this, Rogers?" His breathing was a rough staccato. Steve hummed hungrily again and Tony mouthed naughty words into the dark. "Fuck," he managed out loud, voice shaking, rushing to oblige his request, to get the words out with what little air he could take in. "Your mouth, Steve, I swear, it's like it was made for this. I won't be able to look at your lips without picturing them round my cock. Everything else is a waste for them now."

He could almost _taste_ Steve's whimper around his shaft.

That was when Tony thought he heard movement from somewhere else, and dear god, if there was still an alien here and he was about to kill Tony before he finished, Steve better kill him right back, slowly and painfully, and then Tony was going to torment his alien ghost for the rest of its life and –

Steve didn’t even stop. He just picked up his shield; then his arm was tensed then stretched and the shield flew off somewhere too far to the left of Tony’s blurry vision, and he heard a cry and a crash a good fifty yards off, and all the while Steve kept on taking him in and dragging him back out of his wet mouth, and Tony fell a very tiny bit in love.

“God,” he choked on his own saliva. “That was insanely…” He could hardly breathe. “ _Insanely_ hot…” He licked his lips, gripping him, rutting into him, so close. "Steve, touch yourself…"

Steve's hands shot to his flies like his suit was ablaze, like he’d been _waiting_ for Tony's permission. Tony’s breath escaped as a whine past his bitten lip. He was leaking and leaking, orgasm closing in, and all he could think was _Oh my god. Tonight I might just have the best sex of my life._ He couldn’t even think of the _details_ before he was there, suddenly there.

"Gonna come," he breathed. "Gonna come, Steve, Steve, oh-" his hips hitched just as his voice did and his whole body was smashed apart in the tidal wave, choking, falling, dripping wet. He seemed to pulse for an eternity, but then Steve's mouth left him and he was choking too, the last of Tony spraying against his cheek and running down, his chest heaving. Tony's eyes ached, glassy, vacantly staring, hands shaking hard now they were empty and nothingness rushing into his ears.

Steve let his forehead fall against Tony’s thigh while he worked himself to the end, and when Tony felt his breath against his sweaty skin he whimpered breathlessly again. “Fuck,” Steve whispered, and god, the way he said it, eating into his lip at the start and choking deep in his throat at the end, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, _fuck_ …”

Tony forbade himself from closing his eyes on the sight of Steve lost in orgasm on his knees, cum all over his face and hands, fully clothed but for his spent erection.

He managed to keep his eyes open, but slid straight down the wall and became a puddle on the floor. "Jesus," he muttered. " _Jee-zus_..." He tried to locate his brain, but it was a straight up 404. They were going to have to get out of here quickly; he was definitely going to be hard again before he got home. _That mouth. That mouth was going to be the end of him, in more ways than one._

“Can’t wait to hear what you have to say when I suck you,” he breathed absently, and let his head fall back, sharing Steve’s heavy breaths.

Steve brought his fingers up to his stained cheek, which snapped Tony out of it. ”C'mere,” he breathed, beckoning him closer bonelessly. “Let me clean up after myself."

Steve's eyes slowly focused on him - and then he _blushed_.

And _stuttered_.

"I – uh, no, I got it. Thanks." And he whipped out a _handkerchief_ and started _dabbing daintily_ at the still-wet semen on his face.

Tony felt himself staring, loose-jawed and high-browed, still breathless. "Are you for _real_ right now?"

Steve's cheeks were burning red. "Um.” He tucked his handkerchief away. “I'm. I'm sorry about that."

Tony didn't move a muscle for the duration of a long, loud stare. "Are you for _real_ right now?" He repeated.

Steve rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what came over me," he said apologetically, quietly, with a quick, awkward little smile.

Tony damn near shook his head, never breaking eye contact, and pretty sure his eyes were pretty ravenous right now. "I am going to fuck you so hard."

Steve looked at the ground and laughed softly. He cleared his throat. "Let's get out of here." His voice was hoarse from Tony's cock in his throat.

Tony nodded blindly and set his suit to envelop him again. "I'm carrying you home," he informed him. "And then it's my turn."

Steve shivered and breathed a quiet laugh to hide it, still blushing, looking totally naked, and managed to nod.

 _Okay,_ Tony thought. _Best sex of my life, here I come._

_All it has to do is beat that._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I have the weirdest boner right now,” said the half-conscious alien wrapped around Steve’s shield


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue shorter and fluffier than a kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I looked back over this I suddenly realised HOW short it was, and now I'm panicking I've accidentally deceived you all - basically, go into this knowing it's a very short epilogue, and don't worry - the kudos well exceeded my expectations (thankyouthankyouthankyou) and there is more Stony smut (longer and smuttier this time) coming asap! When one door closes...
> 
> (I'm always open to more comments and suggestions, but there are other fics coming - including another sequel - before this will next be updated again.)

“Never gonna forget the look on your face,” Steve mumbled into his neck after the best sex of Tony’s life. “Best thing I’ve ever seen." He smiled and rolled onto his back. "Well. Second only to how shocked you looked when I kissed you.”

Tony snorted, eyes still half-closed, on too much of a high to be properly annoyed. “I was _not_ shocked.”

“Were, too. I’m going to call it your ‘Cap likes cock?!’ face.”

“Come on. Only because you keep everything so buttoned up. You really think I’m the one who’s a prude about sex?”

“What, Mr. Have I Mentioned I Am Heterosexual Today? I think I’d be more likely to introduce a guy to the family than you would…”

“I’m not ashamed of it,” Tony argued lazily. “It just never came up.”

Steve raised his eyebrows at that. “You’ve really never wanted to fuck a guy?”

While Tony tried to figure out how to respond to that, Steve got a smug expression on his face.

“Stop it, you. I’m totally and completely comfortable with my sexuality. Who’s the one who was always flirting with you, anyway?”

“Yeah," Steve said slowly, "but you did assume the others would take it as a joke…”

“Nu-huh. I was totally hoping they’d think we were screwing,” he grinned, running his fingers across Steve’s pecs.

Steve trailed a hand up his arm. “Oh yeah? Want to prove it?”

“Oh yeah. But we should probably screw again first. Just, you know – to make it official.”

 

*

 

The game was on after that. Tony was nothing if not competitive.

He walked past Fury’s desk and mentioned it, literally, in passing. “I’m fucking Steve Rogers.”

 

Okay; competitive, provocative and potty-mouthed.

 

*

 

Tony sat stormily while Steve laughed. “He really said that? As in... _really?_ ”

“I don’t think it’s as impressive that he’s doing Maria,” Tony grumbled in complaint.

“She is pretty hot.”

“You’re _Captain America,_ ” Tony said, exasperated. A bright look crossed his face and he leaned out the open window. “I’m fucking Captain America,” he called to the streets far below.

Steve exploded with laughter. “Stop it, Tony, come on…"

“You asked for it,” he teased, then turned back and shouted “I sucked his dick then fucked him in the ass” before being tackled to the ground.

 

*

 

Tony was stood innocently pouring his juice. His fellow Avengers were all gathered at the table, eating together in amiable silence.

A loud slap broke it, and Tony dropped the juice carton. Steve caught it with the hand that wasn’t firmly on Tony’s ass and spun him round into a searching kiss.  
Tony, again, could only blink.

Steve pulled back slowly, not being at all subtle with his tongue, looked at everyone’s blank, open-mouthed stares and simply said “Yeah. That just happened,” cool as you like, and walked off again.

Tony recovered enough to save face while Steve was still within earshot. He cleared his throat. “And it happened all of last night, too, if you know what I mean…”

 

*

He wasn’t really sure who’d won this little game, but at least Steve would probably forget about it, now.

 

  
Clint’s ‘Cap likes cock?!’ face was at least twenty times funnier than Tony’s.


End file.
